


Four Down

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione’s dream comes true





	Four Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/).  
Written for [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.livejournal.com/), who requested _'Hermione/Fred/George, she cried more, more, more'_  


* * *

“More, more, more! Oh God, yes!” Hermione thrashed around on the sofa as she cried out in pleasure.

“Please, don’t stop,” she begged. “Oh Fred—“

“HA! I told you it was me.” Fred smiled, triumphantly at his twin.

“Why? Why would she be dreaming about _you_?” George huffed.

“I’m the pretty one, bro,” Fred teased.

Hermione let out a moan and rolled onto her back. The twins immediately stopped talking and turned their attention back to Hermione. “Oh, George, mmm, yes, that’s it. You two are amazing.”

“Did she say—?”

“Uh huh.”

“Bloody hell, mate, she wants us _both_?”

“At the same time even.”

“What do we do?”

“You leave Hermione be! That’s what you do,” Ginny snapped as she entered the room. “She’s trying to sleep.”

“What is she even doing here?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, I thought she and Ron broke it off,” George added, leaning over the back of the sofa to get a better look at Hermione.

“Quit hovering over her. Shit, you’re practically drooling, George. You two get out and stop plotting naughty things—pigs! Hermione is my guest. Go before you wake her up.”

“Ginny? Huh—what’s going on?” Hermione asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Ginny, hand perched on her hip, huffed, and nodded toward the twins. “These gits are up to no good.”

Hermione looked at Fred and then George and gasped slightly. Her face turned bright red as the dream she was having flooded into her waking thoughts.

“Er, um, we’re going to go clean out the garage,” Fred said, quickly as he dragged George from the room.

Hermione couldn’t bring herself to look at Ginny; instead she stood up and busied her self by smoothing down her hair and straightening the sofa pillows.

“I’m sorry about them, Hermione. Go back to sleep, it’s still quite early.”

Hermione shook her head. “Oh, that’s unnecessary. I want to go for a run anyway. I prefer to go out early before it gets too hot. Are you sure you won’t come with me?”

Ginny snorted. “I told you last night, I don’t run. You go on. Mum should be up by the time you get back. She’s anxious to make you a big breakfast. She thinks you’ve gotten too thin.”

Hermione smiled. She loved visiting the Burrow. After using the toilet, she changed into her running clothes—spandex shorts and a sports bra. She hoped the run would get her mind off of the dream she had. She felt quite embarrassed when she saw the twins, and didn’t want her week at their house to be awkward.

~~~~~~

“Ron would go nuts, mate.” Hermione heard the twins talking as she walked by the garage.

She stopped just outside the door and listened, holding as still as possible.

“They’re not going together anymore, Fred.”

“I know, but—”

“Hey, it’s no problem, bro. I’d prefer her to myself anyway.”

“Fuck that!”

“Thanks, but I’ll be too busy fucking Hermione.”

“And what will I be doing? Watching? I don’t think so.”

“Well, you remember what Ron always said about her, don’t you?”

Hermione held her breath, wondering what Ron had told his brothers. The mischievous tone in George’s voice was a little unsettling.

“Do you think she’d do _that_?” Fred asked, his interest obviously peaked. “I mean, _while_ you... you know. Most girls only give head to _avoid_ having to give _it_ up, right?”

“Fred, Fred, Fred... haven’t you learned by now that Hermione Granger is not ‘most girls’?”

“You know they say that the proper girls are the wildest behind closed doors.”

Taking that as her cue, Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the garage. The twins looked at her, wearing identically shocked expressions.

“Hello boys.” She grinned, devilishly.

“Er… hi, Hermione,” Fred stammered.

George was staring at her body, dumbfounded. “Um…going for a run?” he asked, licking his lips.

“Well,” she began, running her finger along the work bench as she approached the twins, “I _was_ going to.”

“ _Was?”_ the boys chimed.

She ran her hands through her hair, then stretched her arms up over her head and let out a groan. “I’m a little too tired to run.”

“ _Tired?”_ Again, Fred and George spoke in unison.

“I couldn’t sleep last night. I was having a dream that just wouldn’t stop.”

“ _Dream?”_.

Hermione grinned mischievously. “And the dream wasn’t the only thing that kept going,” she stood closer to Fred, caressing his cheek with her hand. He gulped loudly. “And going,” she ran her other hand down George’s chest and moaned. “And going.”

“Hermione—” Fred started to say something, but Hermione placed a finger over his lips and shook her head.

“Fred, don’t talk. Sit over there,” she pointed to a garden chair in the back of the garage, “take down your trousers and keep your mouth shut.”

Fred did not hesitate to do as he was told. He opened his zip and began to push his trousers and pants down as he hurried over to the chair.

Hermione, meanwhile, turned to George. “So, what exactly was it that you said you wanted to do to me?”

George blushed and gaped at her, silently.

“It’s ok, I’m pretty sure I heard you correctly.” She reached out to unfasten George’s trousers. He dove toward her, covering her mouth with his own. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Excuse me, bro, but I believe that’s _my_ end,” Fred said with a slight chuckle, eyeing his naked cock, which was hard and eager for Hermione’s sweet mouth.

For a moment, she thought about backing out. She was quite surprised that she was being so bloody forward, but it had been a long time…and a fantastic dream.

Before she had time for a second thought on the matter, she found herself on her knees between Fred’s legs, licking, sucking, stroking his cock.

George slipped her shorts and knickers off, trailed kisses down her back and over her arse. He spread her thighs further apart and then thrust himself deeply inside. He wrapped his arms around her hips, relentlessly toying with her swollen clit. Hermione let out a muffled moan, causing Fred to grab hold of her hair, pushing her head down further. She gagged slightly, but was determined to take as much of him in her mouth as she could.

Hermione devoured Fred as George filled her, delivering such pleasure with every thrust. It _had_ been a while, but it had _never_ been like this. _This_ was the stuff her dreams were made of and then some.

George slid his hands up her body and cupped her breasts; she was in heaven. The sensation tore through her as he pinched her nipples, sending her over the edge.

Fred groaned at the increased suction Hermione delivered as George brought on her climax. He tossed his head back and exploded into her mouth. She drank down his release with pleasure as George continued to thrust. The sound of his brother moaning and the feel of Hermione’s wet heat contracting around his prick, tore his orgasm from him. Hermione relished the feel of George’s cock pulsing inside of her and continued to suckle Fred, gentler now, so she could revel in the feel of his warm, silkiness on her tongue.

She sighed in satisfaction as they untangled themselves; there was just something undeniably delicious about the Weasley boys.

~~~~~~

An hour later, after showering and dressing, Hermione joined the Weasley family at the breakfast table.  
  
Molly piled scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate, commenting, once more, that she had gotten too thin. Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed _sorry_ , apologizing for his mother. Ginny muttered, “I told you so.” Fred eyed her hungrily and George hid his huge grin behind his glass of juice.

Charlie sat down next to Hermione and smiled brightly. “Good Morning, Hermione. How nice to see you again,” he greeted her with a friendly tone and a chaste kiss to her cheek.

“Oh, it is, dear,” Molly chimed in. “It’s always such a pleasure having you.”

“Mmmhmm,” muttered Molly’s four sons in unison.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
